Stanford Trouble 5
by JediMagnet09
Summary: part of the Stanford series... Sam, Jess, and Dean go on a road trip and have a couple of interesting adventures along the way. Jess gets to see what a hunt is like...


Hey all! I hope you enjoy this latest addition to the Stanford Trouble series! I know it's been a while, but this one took me several tries to get right, so…..hopefully it was worth it…..please review and tell me it is so! :) Thanks!

* * *

"I can't believe dad agreed to this." Sam glanced over at Dean, his expression carefully neutral.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam wasn't being nearly as subtle as he thought he was. "He didn't. He thinks I'm still recovering from the werewolf attack."

At that, Sam glanced back at Jess, who was sleeping in the backseat of the Impala, as they drove down the Interstate. The werewolf attack had changed a lot of things. Jess could finally get to know _him_ and not just the carefully constructed persona he let everyone see and it had opened their relationship into something even more beautiful than before. The fear he had almost been overwhelmed by, where telling Jess the truth was concerned, seemed almost silly now. She had believed him. She had _believed_ him.

"Earth to Sammy! You still in there, man?"

Sam turned to face Dean, realizing that Dean had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

Dean grinned at him. "I know she's pretty, dude, but staring at her while she sleeps is a little creepy."

Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't staring."

"You totally were, dude. You were even drooling."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was." Dean interrupted Sam before he could speak again. "Why don't you ask me the question you _really_ want to ask, Sammy? I know you really don't care if dad agreed to this road trip and you know full well that if I actually told him that was what we were doing he would tan my hide."

Taken aback by the abrupt change of topic, Sam stared at him for a second before turning to look out the front window. "Why did _you_ agree to this, Dean? I know you're more relaxed than dad, but….hunting is still...your thing. You've never really been one to take 'for fun' trips, either. Is it just because Jess suggested it for the break or….are you still healing….or what?" Sam's voice was soft, non-accusatory. He didn't want to pressure Dean into an answer, but he was really curious.

Dean paused, considering his answer, before slowly beginning to speak. "I agreed to this because it's a good idea. Sam, I almost _died_ when that werewolf attacked. I was just lying there for hours and all I had to do was think. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how we hadn't done anything really relaxed together for a long time. The majority of my memories with you are when you were still in diapers or hunting and that bothers me. I-" Dean cut off for a moment, swallowing hard, before forcing himself to continue. Sam clearly needed to hear this and he was going to spit it out. _It's just a little conversation, Dean, suck it up. _"I could die, Sam. I'm not always going to be here. I want to make sure that we're….that we're good. You know? That we have good memories to think of while you're at school and I'm hunting. And if I….if I die during a hunt, I'll know that I did more for you than just turn you into a warrior….that I was a big brother too."

Sam was silent for a moment, before throwing his brother a smile. "Hold me, man. That was beautiful." _Thanks, Dean. _Sam knew his true message would get across.

Dean growled. "Shut up." _You're welcome._

A giggle from the back had them both whipping their heads around. "Get a room you two."

Dean groaned. "I need a drink."

…

Dean nursed his drink, praising again his decision to stop at the first bar they saw. _Spend enough time in the car with __**those**__ two and __**anyone**__ would have to get a drink._

"Hey beautiful. Someone as good lookin' as you should not be sittin' alone."

"I'm not interested and I'm not alone, guys, so feel free to leave."

Dean turned at the familiar voice, his eyes immediately zeroing in on Jess, who was sitting at a table she was saving for herself and Sam, who was in the bathroom at the moment. Two clearly drunk, very large men stood on either side of her and Dean really didn't like the vibe he was getting from these two losers.

Clearly, Jess didn't either if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Don't be that way, darlin'."

Jess jerked away from the guy's hand placed on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!"

Acting immediately, Dean stood and walked over to the table. "She asked you to leave her alone." He growled angrily.

The two men laughed at the sight of him. "Can we help you, midget?" one of them guffawed.

Dean squared his shoulders, his hands clenching into fists. _Midget? _"You can leave her alone. That or I could beat your faces in."

Eyebrows suddenly raised, one of them grabbed Jess's shoulders roughly, freeing a hand to rub at her cheek. She tried to jerk away, but he only held her tighter and Dean felt his blood begin to boil as he saw tears forming in her eyes. "She doesn't want anything to do with you, kid. I think she'd rather come with us. What are you going to do about it, huh, _midget_?"

"_He's_ not going to do anything."

Everyone turned at the sudden voice, Dean breaking into a feral grin as he saw Sam looming up behind the two men, whose eyes had gone wide at the sight of him. Dean rarely saw his baby brother take advantage of his full height, but he was now, the 6 foot 4 giant certainly an intimidating sight. Especially when his face was twisted in fury, his eyes nothing more than slits, his hands balled into fists.

"J-Just back off, kid." The one holding Jess tried to blunder his way through the situation, clearly over his head, and Dean _almost_ felt sorry for him as he saw Sam's face darken.

Sam's hand closed around the throat of one man, while grabbing fistfuls of the other's man clothing. "You touch her again and I'm going to rip your hearts out, then feed them to you. Understand?" Sam snarled.

The two men nodded hurriedly and, with that done, Sam pulled them away from Jess, slamming them both roughly into the nearby wall.

"Out." He barked, pushing them towards the door.

They disappeared without another word.

Sam turned back towards Jess and Dean, the anger suddenly gone from his face, worry in its place. "Are you okay, Jess?" He asked, softly. A second later, she was buried in his arms, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Even as he gently stroked her hair and hugged her tightly, Sam looked up and met Dean's gaze. "Thanks, man."

Dean could read the immense gratitude in his brother's face and he smiled. "Anytime." A pause, then Dean laughed. "Man, did you see those guy's _faces_?"

…..

Dean settled into bed, sighing contentedly as he remembered, yet again, that he was on a _road trip_, a _**road trip**_ with his brother and they were relaxing. No hunting, no killing, no ghosts, no demons, just _relaxation_. _You know what? Forget what dad says, relaxing is good for the soul. I'm gonna make this happen more often. Sam needs a break from school too. Good for both of us to get out every once in a while._

Satisfied with the knowledge that his brother was safe and happy in the next room over with his girlfriend, Dean closed his eyes and drifted off.

…..

_Something's wrong._

Sam knew this before he was even fully awake, his mind screaming a warning at him. _Wrong. Something's wrong. Up, wake up, get UP!_ Sam's eyes flew open, then widened at the sight before him. A figure stood above him, his face twisted in a disturbing grin, blood streaming down his face, an awful wound in its side. Just as Sam registered the cold, he realized: _ghost._ _Well, crap. _Sam couldn't help the startled yell that ripped from his lips as he registered the glint of a knife in the ghost's hand.

A moan from beside him suddenly brought him back to where _exactly _he was and he cursed violently in his head. _Jess! _A high-pitched scream tore through the room, but it didn't seem to startle the ghost that was leaning down over him.

….

Dean burst up from the bed, instantly wondering what had woken him up, even as his hand closed around the gun he kept on the side table. A scream echoed from nearby and it only took him all of three seconds to register the familiar tone. _Jess. SAM! _

…..

Sam reached over and pushed Jess off the bed, even as he struggled underneath his attacker. The supernatural strength of his attacker was infuriating, but he took comfort in the fact that Jess was at least distanced from the ghost and should be far enough away that Dean would get here before-

The ghost leaned down, knife flashing as it raised it, about to stab down, and Sam couldn't help the flinch that came with it, shutting his eyes.

The loud bang of the shotgun had his eyes flying open a second later. The ghost was gone.

Dean was standing in the doorway, breathing hard, dressed in nothing but his boxers, a shotgun clutched tightly in his hands. Clearly, they had woken him up.

Suddenly aware of the sobbing he could hear, Sam sat bolt upright, quickly moving over to the side of the bed and pulling Jess up into his arms. "It's okay." He soothed, even as she buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Her sobs were heavy and distressed and he knew they had frightened her badly. _No, duh, Sherlock. Of course she's scared. _Sam glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dean was standing there, suddenly wearing the clothing he had been wearing before bed, apparently having gone back to his room to change to give the two some time. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Sam nodded. "You got here before it could actually hurt me. Thanks, by the way." Sam threw him a tired smile and Dean sighed, even as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jess, who was beginning to breathe a little easier, beginning to calm down.

…

It was pretty obvious that they weren't sleeping again tonight. Jess still hadn't let go of Sam, though she had stopped crying. She listened as they discussed the events of the night, keeping up, but saying nothing.

"Okay, here's something." Dean looked up from the laptop to glance at Sam and Jess. "This motel was struck by a serial killer ten years ago. Six college age guys were killed before the serial killer shot himself after one of the boys got away." Dean turned the laptop so Sam could see it. "This look like him?"

Sam nodded, grimly. "Yeah, that's him." He sighed. "Great."

Dean shot Sam a grin. "I just can't go _anywhere_ with you, kiddo."

…..

"You should take Jess and go to another motel, Sam. Just for a night, then I'll join you."

Sam threw Dean an incredulous look. "There is no chance in heck that I am leaving you here alone. With a pyscho, serial killer, ghost. No way."

Dean sighed. "What about Jess?"

Sam winced at that. "She'll be okay. The ghost only targets men. For that matter, you're safe too. It targets _college_ guys. That's assuming that it's tastes haven't changed in death, of course."

Dean made a face. "You can't stay, Sam."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Dean."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"_No, I'm not!_ You need bait, Dean, and I've been hunting for years. You could use backup. It's fastest and easiest this way." Sam's voice left no room for argument and, after glaring at him for a moment, Dean finally rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, Sam. Just…." Dean raised an eyebrow, daring his brother to make fun of him for the chick-flick moment. "…..watch your back."

Sam smiled, a real smile, soft and understanding. "I don't need to, Dean. I've got you to do it for me. Jerk."

"B-" (I don't swear…if you watch the show, you know what goes here….….)

…

Dean leaned into the trunk of the Impala, eyes roaming for what they would need. _Dang. Where is the stupid salt?_ Finally seeing it, Dean pulled out, turning in surprise at a sudden gasp.

Jess stood beside him, her eyes wide. "You have enough weapons to supply a whole army in there."

Dean laughed. "No, just three Winchesters." Then he froze. _Wait. If Jess is here, then who's in the hotel room with Sam? Oh crap. _"Is Sam a-"

"DEAN!" Sam's sudden shout had Dean running, grabbing the second gun loaded with rock salt from the trunk.

A slamming door had him skidding to a halt, stepping over to look in the window.

Sam was backing up slowly, his eyes on the ghostly figure that had just appeared in the middle of the room. It was grinning creepily, the knife still in its large hands. With a suddenness that had Jess grasping Dean's arm tightly in fear, Sam was flung to the side, slamming into the wall there, shattering the mirror, and crumpling to the floor, only to be picked up again and slammed into the opposite wall, hitting the head board as well, and Dean winced. Sam stirred slightly, but was immediately picked up and flung into the window. The two of them jumped back in surprise as Sam smashed into the glass, which cracked badly, then collapsed to the floor in a heap, bleeding and limp.

Dean raised his rifle, slamming the butt of the gun into the cracked glass, desperately. If Sam could break it, maybe the ghost was too distracted to keep its defenses up strong. He put all of his muscles into it, his heart hammering in fear. _Hold on, Sam. DANG IT, we weren't READY for this yet! CRAP! Come on, Sammy! Hold on for me._ The sudden sound of a gun firing had Dean's head snapping up. Sam had found the rifle. The ghost disappeared with an ear-splitting shriek.

A second later, Dean was smashing through the door, dropping to his knees beside Sam. "Sammy? Hey, man, can you hear me?"

Sam moaned in response, his eyes fluttering open. "Ghosts suck."

Dean laughed, even as he gently looked Sam over for injuries, noting a nasty cut across his back that was going to need stitches. "Totally agree with you there, Sammy. Let's get you to the bed shall we? 'Fraid this is gonna need stitches."

"Should I call an ambulance?" Jess finally spoke up, her voice shaking.

Dean shook his head, sharply. "No. No hospital."

At Jess' confused and shocked look, Sam felt the need to explain, even as his brother helped him over to the bed and sat him down, removing his shirt and grabbing the first aid kit. "What will we tell them, Jess? I don't think they'll believe I was attacked by a ghost. It's easier and cheaper and safer to keep all this to ourselves."

"But what about-" Jess' eyes widened as she took in the thread and needle Dean was preparing. "No way. You've got to be kidding me."

Dean threw a grin in passing, as he turned back to Sam. The only indication Sam gave that he had started stitching was a wince. "Dean can stitch me up better than most doctors. He's been doing it for years."

Jess began to felt lightheaded and moved towards the window, hoping the air would keep her from fainting. She never really had a stomach for gore in movies and in real life it was so much worse. Watching Dean stitch up his little brother, her boyfriend, was a little too much.

….

Dean bit back a sigh as he felt Sam deflate slightly under his touch and knew his little brother was worried about Jess' reaction. Leaning in closer so she wouldn't hear, he managed to whisper softly, "Just hang in there, dude. This is a lot to take in. She'll come around."

Immediately acting like he hadn't said anything, he clipped the thread and pulled back slightly. "See? All done. Now I know I left those lollipops around here somewhere." He began patting his pockets as if searching.

Sam rolled his eyes, grinning as he playfully swung at his brother, and Dean took a step back, out of his reach. "You're getting a little rusty there, kiddo. Maybe college is making you soft."

Before his little brother could give a proper retort, Dean felt a sudden tug on his body and was slammed hard into the wall away from his brother. A pained 'oof' was the only sound he made, but Sam's shocked, "Dean!" had Jess turning in fear.

_Crap! Just give us __**two**__ seconds, that's all I ask! TWO SECONDS! _Dean spotted the ghost, leaning over Sam again, who was pinned to the bed, wincing as the newly stitched cut across his back was stretched by the movement. _Sammy! _

Before Dean could move towards his brother, a loud bang had him turning his head around sharply, noticing vaguely that Sam was doing the same. Jess stood, looking a little shell-shocked, the gun in her hands, smoking a little. The ghost was gone. _Holy crap…. _

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, a large grin spreading across Dean's face. "I knew I liked this girl."


End file.
